


Lies and Hidden Truths

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Original Songs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Song Lyrics, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: A "song" about a few of my characters and one of my friends Oc's





	Lies and Hidden Truths

Someone I used to know  
A family split in two halves  
One divorced, one dissolved  
You never know what could come next  
Between this life of lies and hidden truths

Trapped and Isolated, they were forever lost below  
Never returning and never leaving  
They swore to come back to the man that left their hearts  
But they came back and didn't return the promise  
You never know what could come next  
Between this life of lies and hidden truths

They lived long ago and still live today  
But sadly one of them did not make out alive  
Instead he came out as something else..  
A truth seeker  
All he wanted was to help people and to refrain them  
From doing anything harmful to themselves  
But the man did not do such, and still heard the voices  
So  
You never know what come next  
Between this life of lies and truths

The family was a torn one, sure  
But they were also a broken one at fault  
They hailed all the way from Poland  
And to the UK where the son worked and went insane  
At last he went back to his hometown with a few friends to spare  
Only two of his friends came back alive, one of them had died  
An unfortunate death a while back  
Then they went to bring him back and it did not work  
His other friend could see the other but the other only could talk and see him  
Instead of interacting with him  
But, his possession lead to a greater power;  
Ruthlessness and Carelessness

And so the friends came out in twos, one of them alive and one of them possessed  
They were both a broken duo, much like their families  
Then after a while their life went even more downhill  
Only leading the first and third party members  
To go power hungry and lead to megalomaniacs  
The second was albeit scared but truthful  
He was still courageous as before but only more of a liar now  
Two years later he was stabbed and killed before anyone could care  
And on the news it had said the other man went missing, and was still said insane  
So!  
You never know what could come next  
Between this life of lies and truths

**Author's Note:**

> i can explain some parts if needed, but i still hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
